User talk:LORD OF DARKNESS
Hi, so you were wondering how to create character pages. The first thing to do is create the character's tab article for the game. Examples of this are: Alexa (MySims Islanders Wii), Annie (Crown) & Morcubus (MySims BusHeroes). So for Lord Galahad's character page for PallyQuest, you would title the article Lord Galahad (MySims: PallyQuest Online). On this page you put information about the character in that specific game, you can use previously created articles to get inspiration for things to put on these pages. Add the Character Tabs category to this page, and then publish it. Once this is done, you can edit the main page for this character. If the character is new, then you will have to create a page for them. Look at Beebee, Annie Toymender & Jake for examples of what the page will look like. At the top of the page, put a very brief introduction about the character and what games they appear in. Then create a heading called Role in Games (by typing Role in Games ). You then need to create the tab article section. It will look something like this: Lord Galahad (MySims: PallyQuest Online)|MySims: PallyQuest The next title will be Trivia ( Trivia ) and this is where all trivial knowledge for the character goes. If the character already has a page, just add you tab to the list. Hope this helps :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy to help :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean the template like this or this? And please could you post you message at the bottom of my page please? It's just keeps them all in chronological order haha ;p Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:12, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok, please say what you want the following to be for the Character Info Box: background colour; outline colour; and all the things you want to be listed (eg: location, role, etc). and for the template with all the characters names in, what do you want the following to be: font colour; font style; game name section background; character name section background; and the outline to be? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I have made the Character Information template (see here) but I couldn't get the font to change so I've passed it onto ACL and he should hopefully be able to do it. If you look at this template, you will notice the background behind where it says MySims Nova is black, but behind the character's names it is the starry pattern. Could you please tell me what background colour you want behind these two sections (they can be the same or different, up to you) Hope this makes more sense :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I've edited the page with the new tempalte but you'll have to add some of the info. And then just copy and paste it onto other pages and edit it accordingly :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes wikia is iffy, but now you've done it once, it should keep on working :) And I'll have a look at them over the weekend and let you know what I can do. And here's your template Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) oOo Crown oOo Oh yeah those crowns? Yeah, you need to copy and paste them from Google Docs: Special Icons: Emoji. That is of course if you have a Google Account. You can also get some if you type up crown text on Google. Anyway feel free to ask any more questions about anything. Thanks! Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 18:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It's no problem, didn't mean to sound angry or anything, just trying to keep it tidy haha :o Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Not sure, it's worth asking him though. I'm also about to ask another user who may be able to help? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ben, how's this? Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 18:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) He's already transparent for me Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Cyrus has darker skin than that way to white-wash him. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:14, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok, I understand. I'll have a go but I may not be able to do it since I'm not so sure what I'd have to do (on the editing program I have) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware of the change haha. And I don't think they're a good idea. Sorry to disagree, but they can be buggy, and it often causes unnessicary competition and edits. I know from back when we did have them that I made an edit everyday even if it was pointless just to prevent my days editing badges up if that makes sense. I also think that they don't truely show who's an active editor as someone can make loads of small edits that another user would do in one big edit so yeah :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:24, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Um, somewhere between Friend and Aqquantance I guess. We speak a bit and I've helped you out now and again, but I don't know that much about you so? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Well I put you in to my TasmanianTriad video's special thanks so i'd say quite good friends! Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 21:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok, haha. I'm Potter (real name Josh) and I live in England. I'm just a regular person who's quite mainstream. We have a guinea pig and some tropical fish. Woo~ Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I think I should be able to make them transparent since they have a nice clear outline, but I'm at my grandparents this evening so I don't have the editing software that's on my laptop so you'll have to wait for a few days. I'll get them to you once done asap :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, added your birthday to the homepage and I've done your requests. There's still a slight edge on him (can't remove it without distorting his outline) but the cat went fine. Here they are: Hope they're ok :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Cruisin' For A Bruisin' Hey there. I made the blog post. If you sign up, my friendship level with that user will move up from accquaintance to friend. Or if I already am that users friend, then it will become friend to best friend. But some people are from MySims Wiki so I may be best friends with a user if they are from there or maybe MySims TV Wiki. You know the drill. If you are going to respond, do it on my talk page. Not yours.Cmv2003 (talk) 19:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey LoD, why do you want to move to Melbourne? Just wonderin' If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I just like that particular one. And we do have something in common.Cmv2003 (talk) 11:31, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Let's do some BUSINESS! How is this? BTW: Made via SumoPaint- NOT Microsoft Paint PS: The name is Deal_with_it_by_LoD.jpg feel free to change it! If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 17:08, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha brilliant! XD Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Skitty here, Ok I don't know how this word bubble thing works so can u give me the details when your available thx }} Dear, LoD Sorry for not responding ASAP, but this is what I would like for my word Bubble to be of Connor & Chase waving hi to the screen (like in their pictures) the 2 colors I would like for it are Green & Red, the color in-between should be white, I don't mind what font you put it in (but the color should be black) and the writing at the top should say "Ok so, Ideas for a Catchy Catchphrase... How bout Sims In Space?" thank you, have a nice day... LoD? How old are you? Out of interest of course. If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 16:24, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Dancing 'til the world ends~ I use GIMP since it's free and I can do basic editing with it. Is there anything your particularly looking to do? Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok, I was thinking of using Sims 3 to create the character images for Lustra High when I get round to it on VGF Wiki actually haha Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Glad you fixed it haha, do you know what was going wrong? And also, I noticed you've recently created a new character. Would one possibly have permission to use him in the upcoming sequel to MySims Islanders? :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how to restore pages, then you won't lose the content? And don't worry, I'm not going to block you or anything. It's a shame you guys have all fallen out, but this is a seperate wiki from all of that so we'll put differences and that aside here. And thank you for the warning, if it does happen, we'll deal with it. Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:09, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry but I really can not believe that, I have contacted wikia to see if the accounts are linked and I am pending a request, I'm sorry, but what does Euo have against me apart from you, besides you are so alike, you both use 'Punk'd' so I am sorry LoD but you don't have any evidence it's not you. I got 1 last 1 last problem }} Overdrive }} Whodunnit? Greetings LoD, Corey785 here from MSW. All people have stated where they want to go except you, can you please check the blog and email me wher you wanna go as soon as possible please? Thanks! :) Corey785 (talk) 02:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) }} Yes. The ones in the original MySims. Could you please tell me them?SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 11:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Wave after wave, slowly drifting~ Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I will correct this shortly :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Btw, did you want to announce the winner of the MSF Character Battles on the home page? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) If you make a blog with the winner on it, I'll add a section on the main page that says who won, and then leads to your blog? Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) watermelon Hi Ben, I've just read about your situation and having tried to clear it myself, I've been unable to do so. I have no idea why this has happened - it may simply be a glitch - however I will go a speak to the wikia staff to find out what's going on and hopefully get this fixed! Just bear with us please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) See here and follow the link they gave me to appeal your block. Hope this helps Ben! Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:22, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Soldiers of the Light You've got the love I need to see me through~ Done, and I'm also currently working through all the articles on the wiki trying to clean them up and delete other unnecessary pages so all should be well haha xp Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Will do now :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:13, August 15, 2014 (UTC) All About That Bass Just wonderin' what time you normally come on. During the holidays i'm on like from 8am to like 8pm. Gone Rogue Be Back Soon 07:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Quite possibly, yes. Gone Rogue Be Back Soon 15:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Time ★ Soul 00:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Crud. I meant Sim ;P Time ★ Soul 00:25, September 2, 2014 (UTC) if people read, I write Time ★ Soul 00:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Fight Kid Time ★ Soul 00:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It would be fine if you used Captain Brownbeard, Seaweed, Goth Girl, Cave Mann, Frank, and Dr. Lake in your games. Kermit the Forg (talk) 02:07, September 7, 2014 (UTC) }} The map that leads to you~ no problemo Time ★ Soul 10:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) He didn't want anyone to use them while he was active without his permission, so I'm not entirely sure. Why not make a copycat version or something? Time ★ Soul 23:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) If he is on any wikia-based wiki, he'd get a notification should you edit any of his talk pages. If he doesn't pop up within a few days, just make a copycat. Time ★ Soul 23:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) This Love is takin' it's toll on me~ You know that in time, they will always come back~ Waves after wave~ Thank you :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:11, September 29, 2014 (UTC) }} Is there anything I can do to help you or something? Even if it's just a little thing, I'm happy to do it - that's what friends are for haha Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:25, October 4, 2014 (UTC)